I'm not gay! I'm just British!
by GwuncanLover
Summary: Marik loves his room mate, but the other claims he's straight. What will his yami think of that? Just something I randomly thought of. Angst/Thiefshipping and that obviously means that there's yaoi. You've been warned.


I'm not gay! I'm just British!

* * *

Marik quickly turned his head to the side as his room mate slowly bent over again and again to pick up rubbish from the floor. The younger boy had no idea how deliciously sexy he looked and Marik couldn't help staring. Ryo then left the room.

"Where are you going?" Marik asked the other.

"To do the usual. Drink tea, eat bangers and mash." The small Briton replied.

"You think I could have some? The tea I mean."

"Sure." Ryo entered the kitchen and started cooking the sausages. Marik smirked and crept over to the thermostat and turned it round nearly all the way to the high end. Then he slipped into kitchen and leant on the far wall. Ryo started to get really hot and started breathing heavily.

"Are you hot? It feels really hot in here." He asked turning to face the other.

"Actually I am." Marik took off his purple midriff bearing hoodie. "That's better." Ryo flushed and turned back around. "Maybe if you took that pullover off you'd feel better." The smaller boy slowly pulled his cream v neck jumper over his head before gently tossing it on to the table behind him.

* * *

The temperature in the small apartment was climbing higher and higher.

"Do you really want tea in this weather?" Marik asked the other, who shook his head. The Egyptian walked over to the freezer and took out two ice pops and handed one to Ryo. After unwrapping the cold treat, the younger ran his tongue seductively over it.

"OMG! This is so good! Wanna try Ryo?" He thrust his blue lolly out in front of Ryo's face. He pulled his own green pop out of his mouth and looked quizzically at the other. Though he just cocked his head and moved it closer. Ryo leaned forward and licked the blue treat.

"It is good! Erm... Wanna try mine?" Ryo did the same, though slower than Marik. The shorter looked at the melting ice then back at Ryo. He pushed the hand away and moved closer.

"There's something else I'd rather try." He moved even closer until their lips nearly met, Ryo quickly moved back.

"I'm not gay! I'm just British!" He yelled before running into the other room. Marik followed only to see the other drop to his knees clutching his head.

"Ryo!" He ran over and knelt in front of him. The boy looked up at Marik, his eyes a darker brown, almost red and more defined, and his hair wilder. He smiled maniacally before latching onto the other's body, attacking him with his mouth. Being knocked to the floor, Marik winced before relaxing as the other violated his mouth. After the need for air became to great, they pulled away.

"I thought you weren't gay? Just British?"

"I'm not British. Just gay." Bakura stated before again launching into a bruising kiss. After pulling away this time Marik scooted away, stood up and held out his hand. Smirking, he took the appendage and the other dragged him to the blonde's bedroom.

* * *

(And because I don't feel like it. There shall be no lemon! I'll leave it to your imagination.)

* * *

Ryo woke up feeling two things. 1) His bed felt weird and 2) Something or someone was draped over his chest. He opened his eyes and saw a mass of platinum blonde hair. The gears turned in his head and he quickly bolted up straight with a bright red blush. He then looked down at the now awake blonde who was smiling happily at him. In his head he heard a sigh and a thought occurred to him. He looked under the covers and his nakedness proved his theory.

"Ma-Marik we didn't?"

"Three times honey." Ryo paled and quickly ran from the room, laughing coming from the blonde and from the spirit of the Millennium Ring.

* * *

A/N: I know random but I wanted to post something before I go to my "aunties" in St Helens on Monday and this popped in my head when I was watching old Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged episodes. I might get time before school starts on the fifth, but then again I might not.


End file.
